Souviens-toi du passé!
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Août 1998, la guerre est finie et le Survivant a triomphé de l'effroyable mage V..., Hermione veut effectuer sa septième année à Poudlard, mais elle va basculer dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, un monde où elle trouvera quelque chose de précieux.
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jo Rowling****.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture. ^^**


	2. Prologue

**Souviens-toi du passé : **

**Prologue :**

Août 1998, trois heures du matin, Hermione se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sueur, venant de rêver pour la énième fois de sa « séance » de torture par Bellatrix. Elle resta un moment allongée de tout son long sur le lit, les yeux grand ouverts, se disant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, elle avait bien la preuve que tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve. Elle leva son bras et contempla les lettres qu'avait gravé Bellatrix et qui formaient le mot « mudblood ». Cela avait été le pire moment de sa vie et elle avait cru que sa vie se terminerait ainsi.

_« ... Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ? Demanda Bellatrix._

_ - Nous l'avons trouvée... nous l'avons trouvée... S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Hurla Hermione._

_ - Tu mens, immonde petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et je le sais ! Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts ! Dis-moi la vérité, dis-moi la vérité... Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre forte ? s'exclama Bellatrix. Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidé ?_

_ - On l'a vu pour la première fois ce soir ! Sanglota Hermione. Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte... Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie, une simple copie !_

_ - Une copie ? Hurla Bellatrix d'un ton perçant. Comme c'est vraisemblable... »_

Mais de toute façon, même si ce rêve lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs, il fallait qu'elle se dise que tout cela était terminé, que rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu ne se reproduirait, et ce grâce à lui, Harry Potter, il avait terrassé le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, Lord Voldemort. Cela s'était passé il y a de cela trois mois :

_« La baguette que vous tenez dans votre main sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de Désarmement ? Si c'est le cas... je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette du Sureau. Dit Harry. »_

_Une lueur rouge et or jaillit soudain au-dessus d'eux, dans le ciel ensorcelé, en même temps qu'un soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre la plus proche. La lumière éclaira leurs visages au même instant et Voldemort se transforma brusquement en une tache flamboyante. Harry entendit la voix suraiguë lancer un hurlement au moment où lui-même criait son espoir vers les cieux, en brandissant la baguette de Drago._

_- Avada Kedra !_

_- Expelliarmus !_

_La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet. Harry vit le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter son propre sort, il vit la Baguette de Sureau s'envoler très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté telle la tête de Nagini, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du maître qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer, celui qui avait fini par prendre pleinement possession d'elle. De sa main libre, Harry, avec l'habileté infaillible de l'attrapeur, saisit la baguette au vol, tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Tom Jedusor s'abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches et vides, son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression, inconscient. Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre maléfice qui avait rebondi sur lui. Harry, les deux baguettes à la main, regarda la dépouille de son ennemi._

C'était les souvenirs que leur avait fait partagé Harry après sa victoire face à celui qu'il appelait Tom Jedusor depuis ce jour. Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, en réfléchissant. Maintenant, l'heure en était venue au deuil et aux souvenirs. Et elle savait bien que la tâche allait être difficile pour certains. Pour la famille Weasley, la mort de Fred a provoqué une douleur immense au sein de la fratrie, Georges avait vendu sa boutique de farces et attrapes et commencerait une formation pour travailler au côté de son père au Ministère de la Magie, quand il aurait passé ses ASPIC en tant que candidat libre, Ginny avait déclaré que même si Fred était mort et que cela était très douloureux pour elle, elle avait décidé que la vie continuait malgré tout et est partie s'installer avec Harry au Square Grimault. Quant à Ron, il alla dans la même direction que Ginny et vint voir Hermione un soir, pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Mais comme Hermione n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir encore plus à cause d'une histoire d'amour raté d'avance, elle lui dit qu'elle préférait rester amie avec lui et qu'elle l'aidera à surmonter la mort de son frère. Mais Hermione, dans tout cela, qu'avait-elle fait depuis la fin de la guerre ? Les premières semaines, elle retourna dans la maison de ses parents et y resta enfermée jusqu'à ce que Kingsley lui envoie un patronus, lui disant qu'elle avait rendez-vous dans son bureau, le lendemain à 10h.

_Quand Hermione entra dans le bureau du nouveau ministre de la Magie, elle y fut accueillie chaleureusement et Kingsley l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. _

_« Hermione, je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui car il faut que je te remette quelque chose que tu as reçue en héritage._

_ - Un héritage ? Mais de qui ? Demanda Hermione._

_ - De Severus Rogue._

_ - Mais... c'est impossible..._

_ - Difficile à croire en effet, j'ai été moi même surpris quand j'ai découvert son testament. Mais je pense toutefois que ce qu'il t'a légué pourra t'être utile. Il te lègue la dernière potion qu'il a créé avant de mourir, une potion servant à faire retrouver la mémoire à ceux qui l'auraient perdue..._

_ - Une potion contre la perte de mémoire ? ... Pour mes parents. Vous savez ce que cela signifie Kingsley ? Que je vais pouvoir guérir mes parents du sortilège d'amnésie !_

_ - Et bien, je vois que Severus a pensé à tout ! Fit Kingsley._

_ - Merci professeur Rogue, merci pour tout ! Murmura-t-elle en regardant la potion qu'elle tenait dans sa main. »_

Malgré qu'elle l'ait toujours considéré comme un professeur odieux avec elle, Hermione devait bien reconnaître qu'il était très bon dans son domaine, et aujourd'hui, elle le considérait comme un héros, son héros, car Severus Rogue lui avait permit de retrouver ses parents comme au bon vieux temps :

_Il faisait déjà nuit quand Hermione entra dans l'allée où la maison dans laquelle habitait ses parents désormais se trouvait et quand elle toqua à la porte, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande femme brune, et qui était très belle._

_« Madame Granger ? Fit Hermione._

_ - Oui, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda sa mère._

_ - Je... je suis une touriste qui vient juste d'arriver en Australie et malheureusement, je n'ai pas de logement pour pouvoir dormir. Accepteriez-vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas, que je puisse passer une seule nuit dans votre demeure et que je puisse repartir au petit matin ? »_

_C'était très risqué mais elle ne pouvait pas leur annoncer qu'elle était sa fille, alors que sa mère ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ait eu des enfants._

_« Oui, vous pouvez entrer, mon mari et moi accueillons souvent des personnes sans logement. »_

_Hermione entra dans la maison de ses parents, et elle était très joliment décorée, presque semblable à la maison qu'ils avaient en Angleterre. Mais la seule différence, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de photos d'elle en leur compagnie au quatre coins des murs. Elle se présenta à son père qui lui demanda si elle voulait boire quelque chose, ce qu'elle accepta. Son père remplit les trois verres de jus de fruit et partit dans la cuisine chercher des amuse-gueules tandis que sa mère finissait de préparer la chambre d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps-là, elle versa le contenu de la potion dans les verres de ses parents. Quand ils revinrent, ils burent le jus de fruit et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain et petit à petit Hermione réapparaissait sur toutes les photos accrochées aux murs et ses parents semblaient maintenant la reconnaître._

_« Hermione ? S'exclamèrent-ils. »_

_Et Hermione et ses parents finirent la soirée par rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu pendant la guerre conte Voldemort._

C'était sur ses pensées heureuses qu'elle se rendormit aussitôt, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à autre chose. Le lendemain, elle se leva et alla faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva la chouette de Ron, Coq, avec une lettre dans son bec et qui sautillait d'excitation à l'idée de recevoir sa récompense pour le travail accompli. Hermione lui donna une petite coupe d'eau et de la nourriture pour chouette et lu la lettre, elle était d'Harry :

_Cher Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien ? Je t'écris car je suis au Square Grimault avec Ron, sa famille et quelques amis et je voulais savoir si ça te disais de revenir jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires pour que l'on puisse passer du temps, car l'isolement n'est jamais très bon pour le moral, surtout après ce que l'on a vécu. J'attends ta réponse très impatiemment._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Harry._

Elle descendit des escaliers pour dire bonjour à ses parents, et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner avec eux. Ses parents étaient toujours d'excellente humeur depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur mémoire et comptait profiter de chaque instant avec leur fille. Hermione ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de la lettre d'Harry et préféra attendre le soir pour leur en parler. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de leur parler le reste de la journée vu l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait eu : Accompagner sa mère pour faire les courses, faire la cuisine pour son père qui travaillait toute la matinée. L'après-midi, sa mère a voulu l'emmener faire du shopping avec elle, ce qui avait prit toute l'après-midi et ensuite, elles attendirent leur père avec qui elles partirent faire du bowling. Ce n'est que lorsque la famille Granger ne furent au restaurant qu'Hermione se décida à prendre la parole :

« Papa, maman, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, mais étant donné que je souhaitais que vous soyez présents tout les deux, je n'ai pas pu le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

- Nous t'écoutons ma chérie. Fit sa mère.

- Et bien voilà, ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Harry me demandant si je voulais bien me joindre à lui, ainsi qu'à quelques uns de mes autres amis au Square Grimault, afin que nous puissions remettre de l'ordre dans nos pensées, après ce qui s'est passé...

- Oui, bien sûr que tu le peux, tu es majeure, et puis nous te comprenons, tu as du voir tant d'horreur au cour de cette guerre. Répondit son père.

- Oui, mais comme vous le savez, je veux faire ma septième année à Poudlard, et Harry voudrait que je reste chez lui jusqu'à la rentrée, ce qui signifie que l'on ne se reverra plus jusqu'au mois... de juillet de l'année prochaine.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu long comme absence auprès de nous, mais Hermione, comme ton père vient de te le dire, tu es majeure et nous pensons que tu as la maturité suffisante pour que nous te permettons de voler de tes propres ailes, qu'en penses-tu Georges ? Dit la mère d'Hermione.

- J'en pense que tu as raison Jean, même si c'est toujours difficile de voir partir son unique enfant de la maison. Fit son père en souriant. »

Hermione lui rendit le sourire. Ils avaient raison, elle n'était plus une petite fille et elle était persuadée qu'elle avait suffisamment montré ses preuves au cour de la guerre contre Voldemort. C'est sur ces pensées agréables qu'Hermione finit sa soirée en compagnie de ses parents.


	3. Arrivée au Square Grimault

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée au Square Grimault.**

Une semaine après avoir reçu la lettre de Harry, Hermione fit ses bagages et descendit dans le salon pour annoncer à ses parents qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Evidemment, les au revoir durèrent assez longtemps, ses parents lui demandant sans arrêt si elle ne voulait pas rester un jour de plus, mais Hermione dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser l'invitation de Harry. Après avoir passer le perron de la porte d'entrée. Hermione marcha vers un coin tranquille et où personne n'allait, pour pouvoir transplaner au Square Grimault. Hermione aimait bien ce moyen de locomotion qui était bien plus pratique que la poudre de cheminette et bien plus rapide que le balai pour pouvoir voyager, surtout si on ne voulait pas être vu. Quelques secondes après, elle arriva dans un parc qui faisait face à la maison de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, et qui appartenait désormais à son filleul. Elle toqua à la porte d'entrée et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur son ami Harry qui se jeta sur elle en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Hermione, que je suis content de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Harry, crois-le bien, mais là, je dois t'avouer que tu m'étouffes un peu, juste un peu.

- Oh excuses-moi Mione. Dit-il en se retirant. »

Elle eut alors le loisir de contempler son célèbre ami. Il était très grand, mince, il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui semblait n'avoir jamais été coiffés et des yeux verts émeraudes, les mêmes que sa mère, à en croire tous les sorciers qu'Harry avait croisé sur sa route et sur le front, il n'y avait aucune trace de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, le signe que Voldemort avait disparu de la surface de la terre pour toujours. Harry lui fit signe d'entrer dans la maison. Elle semblait être moins délabrée que la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dedans. De toute évidence, Harry et Ginny avait entamés des travaux pour rendre leur cocons plus accueillants à d'éventuels enfants, si toutefois ils voulaient y vivre pour toujours.

« Nous avons entamés des travaux pour la rendre définitivement plus accueillante pour pouvoir recevoir. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de moyens pour enlever le tableau de la mère de Sirius, ni même le moyen de la faire taire.

- Je pourrais peut-être voir dans mes livres ce que je peux faire. Fit Hermione.

- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée, mais en attendant, on va aller dans la cuisine, les autres doivent nous attendre. »

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle fut ravie de constater que Ron, Ginny et Remus s'y trouvaient et qu'ils avaient le sourire malgré tout. Ron était tout aussi grand qu'Harry, mais plus costaud que lui, et avait les cheveux roux et des taches de rousseurs, caractéristique de la famille Weasley. Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron et petite amie de Harry, avait elle aussi les cheveux roux et était à peu près de la même taille qu'Hermione. Quant à Remus, il paraissait toujours aussi fatigué, à cause de sa lycanthropie, mais ses yeux couleurs miel exprimaient le bonheur qu'il ressentait de revoir Hermione.

Harry invita Hermione à s'asseoir et lui offrit du jus de fruit et des petits gâteaux. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Et bien, je suis allée chercher la potion de souvenance que le professeur Rogue m'a donné en héritage, puis je suis allée en Australie pour retrouver mes parents et après cela, nous sommes rentrés à Londres.

- Rogue t'a donné quelque chose en héritage ? Demanda Ron, incrédule.

- Oui, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Il a pensé à tout !

- Mais comment savait-ils que tu avais rendus tes parents amnésiques ? Demanda Ginny.

- J'imagine que côtoyer le tableau d'Albus pendant presque un an a dû lui donner des idées. Déclara Remus, amusé.

- Et comment se sont passé les retrouvailles avec tes parents. Demanda Harry ?

- Beaucoup plus facilement que je ne l'espérais. Je leur ai fait croire que j'étais une touriste qui cherchait un toit pour passer la nuit, ils m'ont acceptés tout de suite, après il m'a suffit d'attendre qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour mettre de la potion dans leur verres et après l'avoir bu, ils m'ont reconnus. Mais assez parlé de moi, et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Après être resté quelques temps au Terrier, Ginny et moi avons décidé de remettre cette maison à neuf et Ron est venu nous rejoindre quelques jours plus tard pour nous aider. Quant à Remus, nous lui avons proposé de venir habiter ici, étant donné qu'il n'avait nul part où aller.

- Oui, et j'avoue que je me suis découvert des talents de bricoleur que je ne connaissais pas. Déclara Remus.

Cet aveu de Remus eut pour effet de faire rire toute la tablée et pendant le reste de la journée, Hermione, aidée de Remus et de Ginny, chercha dans ses livres le moyen d'enlever le tableau de la mère de Sirius, en vain. Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du dîner qu'ils interrompirent leur recherche. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle vit que c'était Kreattur, un elfe de maison qui paraissait peu commode à première vue, mais qui savait tout de même se montrer serviable, qui avait fait la cuisine et mit la table. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Si c'est ce que tu te demandes, saches que Kreattur est payé et qu'il a même le droit à des jours de congés. Dit Harry, d'un ton bienveillant. »

Il n'avait pas oublié toutes les actions qu'avaient menés Hermione pour la SALE, la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se dise qu'il est en faveur de l'esclavage des elfes de maisons alors que c'est faux.

Après le repas, les convives allèrent dans le salon pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi et vers les onze heures du soir, Ginny, Ron et Harry allèrent se coucher. Hermione et Remus se retrouvèrent seul. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décide de le rompre.

« Comment allez-vous professeur Lupin ?

- Je vais bien Hermione, ne t'en fais pas, mais s'il te plais, appelles-moi Remus, je ne suis plus ton professeur.

- Oui, désolée pro... euh Remus je veux dire. Ma question va peut-être paraître déplacée mais... comment vivez-vous la disparition de... de...

- De Nymphadora ? Pas très bien je dois dire, elle me manque énormément... en tant qu'amie.

- En tant qu'amie mais pas en tant que femme ?

- Oui, quand nous avons commencé notre relation, je pensais que nous aurions des relations plus intimes, des gestes que se font deux amoureux mais pas deux amis, mais malheureusement, c'est le contraire qui s'est produit. Même sa grossesse et la naissance de Teddy n'ont rien changés. A vrai dire, si elle avait survécu à la guerre, je ne suis pas sûr que nous serions restés ensemble...

- Oh, je vois. Mais en parlant de Teddy, vous ne l'avez pas emmené avec vous ?

- Non, après la mort de Dora, sa mère m'a dit qu'il n'était pas bon qu'un bébé reste avec moi... à cause de ma condition, et elle voudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir le récupérer, ce dont je comprends parfaitement. Le problème, c'est que je ne pense pas que je retrouverais quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne pourrais jamais le récupérer. »

Le regard de Remus s'assombrit à ce moment là. Hermione tenta de réconforter Remus.

« Je pense que vous avez les compétences qu'il faut pour élever Teddy seul, et je suis sûre que vous retrouverez quelqu'un un jour. Vous le méritez amplement.

- Mais qu'est ce que je pourrais leur offrir à Teddy et à cette éventuelle femme ? Je suis pauvre, vieux et un loup-garou. Personne ne pourrait vouloir de moi.

- Je pense que votre amour leur suffira et ils ne verront pas que vous êtes vieux, pauvre et un loup-garou. Votre fils vous admirera et votre femme vous aimera assez pour passer au delà de cela.

- Hermione... merci ! Dit-il.

- Sur ce je vais me coucher, bonne nuit... Remus ! Fit-elle avant de monter les escaliers. »

Remus la regarda monter les escaliers. Elle avait tellement changé depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente de 13 ans qui s'enthousiasmait toujours pour rien. En même temps, quoi de plus logique, elle doit avoir près de 18 ans maintenant. Mais quand même, au niveau du physique, elle s'était considérablement embellie, ayant les formes là où il fallait et elle était tellement intelligente... C'était sur ces pensées que Remus alla se coucher à son tour.


	4. Promotions

**Chapitre 2 : Promotions.**

Pendant les deux semaines qui restaient avant la rentrée, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Harry et Ron avaient bien avancés dans les travaux de la maison. La salle de bain, la cuisine et le salon ainsi que le couloir principal avaient été refaits complètement à neuf tandis que dans les chambres et les toilettes, le papier peint avaient été arrachés. Harry et Ron, en attendant de trouver un emploi, voulaient terminer de refaire tous les murs de la maison, pour s'attaquer au carrelage juste après. En tout cas, Hermione ne reconnaissait plus du tout la maison. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus accueillante, moins ténébreuse malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à enlever le tableau représentant la mère de Sirius qui se plaignaient de temps en temps d'avoir souillé l'esprit de la maison en osant toucher à sa décoration.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, alors qu'Hermione descendait prendre le petit déjeuner, Kreattur lui expliqua qu'il y avait une lettre de Poudlard pour elle, Ginny et Remus. Elle attendit que les autres la rejoignent pour l'ouvrir. Sa lettre contenait la liste des fournitures dont elle aurait besoin pour accomplir sa dernière année à Poudlard et son insigne de préfète-en-chef. La directrice était Minerva McGonagall, le professeur de métamorphoses. C'est elle qui remplacera le professeur Rogue, décédé au cour de la bataille finale.

« Tu as été nommée préfète-en-chef ? C'est formidable ! Fit Ginny.

- J'en étais sûre que tu l'aurais. Comme ça, tu pourras faire peur aux petits nouveaux ! Dit Ron.

- Non, mon rôle n'est pas de leur faire peur Ron, il est de mon devoir de les aider à respecter le règlement de l'école.

- Et vous Remus ? Qu'avez-vous reçu ? Demanda Harry.

- Et bien, il semblerait que Minerva veuille que je revienne pour être le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

- C'est fantastique ! S'enthousiasma Hermione.

- Mais je ne sais pas si je vais accepter ce poste. Dit-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tout le monde sait que vous avez été le meilleur professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal de cette dernière décennie ! Fit Ginny, surprise.

- Mais les gens savent que je suis un loup-garou, même si Voldemort a disparu pour de bon, et que les mangemorts ont tous été neutralisés, il reste des personnes qui pensent qu'il n'est pas bon de confier leur enfant à un professeur hybride, comme moi...

- Ecoutez, avec l'emprisonnement d'Ombrage à Azkaban, tous ses décrets contre les minorités de personnes ont disparus, les gens devront vous accepter tels que vous êtes. Et personne n'empêchera vos élèves d'affirmer que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard. Fit Hermione.

- Vous avez sûrement raison. Je vais y réfléchir. Dit-il d'un ton morne. »

Si Remus hésitait à revenir, ce n'était pas tant par peur du jugement des autres personnes. C'était surtout par la différence de statut qui allait exister entre lui et Hermione. Quand il l'avait rencontré, la première fois qu'il a exercé la fonction de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Remus trouvait qu'Hermione lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'il avait connu pendant ses années d'études à Poudlard. Mais seulement, il ne se souvenait plus de qui. Deux ans après, lorsqu'il la revit au Square Grimault, il crut que son cœur avait eu un raté. Il se souvenait enfin à qui Hermione ressemblait : A une dénommée Rosalie Hawkins, avec qui il est sorti et avait vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait mystérieusement disparu à la fin de l'année en lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Mais il ne l'a jamais revue. Depuis ce jour là, il ne cessait jamais de penser à Hermione, parfois il rêvait d'elle, il rêvait qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et qu'il lui disait je t'aime. Mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle, il avait l'âge d'être son père. C'est à ce moment là qu'il céda aux avances que Tonks lui faisait depuis des mois. Quelques temps après, il se marièrent et eurent Teddy et après cela, il y eut la bataille finale à Poudlard et Tonks fut tuée. Remus se vit alors retirer la garde de son fils par sa belle-mère, Andromeda, qui souffrait de la perte du père de Tonks, Ted, et de sa fille.

D'un autre coté, il se disait que s'il revenait en tant que professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il ne pourrait pas penser à Hermione car elle sera de nouveau son élève et les relations dépassant le stade professionnel étaient interdites à Poudlard. Et c'est ainsi qu'au cour du dîner, il annonça :

« J'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai renvoyé une lettre à Minerva lui disant que j'accepte le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

- C'est formidable ! S'écria Ginny.

- Vous avez bien fait d'accepter Remus, les élèves seront contents de savoir que vous revenez ! Dit Harry.

- Au moins, vous pourrez surveiller Hermione pour pas qu'elle aille trop loin avec les premières années sur le règlement de l'école ! Se moqua gentiment Ron.

- Oh Ron, tu es incorrigible ! Fit Hermione. »

Et pendant que les convives riaient aux éclats, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir. C'était Kingsley Shaklebolt, le ministre de la magie par intérim depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Bonsoir Kingsley ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- J'aimerais te parler, ainsi qu'à... Whoaouh, ça a drôlement changé ici ! S'exclama Kingsley. »

Kingsley venait de découvrir le nouveau look du 12 Square Grimault, et comme Hermione, il était sidéré par le changement d'ambiance que diffusait la maison.

« Oui, c'est grâce à Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Ron et moi, si nous avons pu donner une nouvelle vie à la maison. Mais bien entendu, nous n'avons pas fini toutes les pièces.

- Je vois que vous avez fait du bon boulot. Pourrais-tu amener Ron ici ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger si il y a du monde chez toi. Et puis, de toute façon, j'estime que ça ne regarde personne mis à part toi et Ron.

- Euh d'accord... je reviens. »

Harry revint quelques instants après avec Ron et Kingsley put annoncer le but de sa visite. Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny, Remus et Hermione se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu faire venir le nouveau ministre de la magie par intérim jusque ici.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Dit Ginny d'une petite voix.

- Si jamais ce sont des mangemorts qui se sont enfuis, nous pourrons dire adieu à notre tranquillité. Fit Hermione d'une voix grave.

- Vous savez les filles, ce n'est pas à cause que Kingsley est venu en personne qu'il y a forcément une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Et ils passèrent un quart d'heure à spéculer sur l'objet de la visite de Kingsley. Quand Harry et Ron entrèrent, Ginny se jeta sur eux pour savoir la vérité. Les garçons eurent le sourire et annoncèrent :

« Kingsley est venu nous voir pour nous annoncer qu'il y a deux postes de libres dans le bureau des Aurors, et il nous a demandé si ça nous intéressait de remplir ces postes.

- Et donc ? Demanda Hermione, plein d'espoir.

- Nous avons acceptés ! Dirent les garçons en chœur.

- Ca se fête ça ! Tout le monde ici a eu une promotion ! S'écria Ginny.

- Oui, il faut inviter ma famille ! Dit Ron.

- Et je pense qu'Andromeda sera contente d'apprendre que vous avez retrouvé un emploi. Dit Hermione à Remus.

- Oui, c'est déjà un bon début ! Dit-il. »

L'avant veille de la rentrée, on célébra la promotion du trio d'or et de Remus, et pour l'occasion, toute la famille Weasley était invité, ainsi qu'Andromeda qui était venu avec Teddy, pour le plus grand plaisir de Remus. Il avait profité et des cheveux lui poussaient déjà. Comme l'avait prédit Hermione, Andromeda fut heureuse de savoir que son ex-gendre avait retrouvé du boulot et elle espérait maintenant qu'il se trouve une nouvelle femme pour qu'il soit tout à fait heureux. Les convives firent la fête jusqu'au petit matin et prirent congés des locataires de la maison dans l'après midi. Molly et Arthur partirent avec Hermione et Ginny au chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures tandis que Ron et Harry apportait quelques nouvelles modifications dans la maison alors que Remus préparait ses cours.


	5. La rentrée

**Chapitre 3 : La rentrée.**

Le premier septembre, à onze heures moins quart, Ginny, Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent à la gare de King's Cross afin que les filles ne ratent pas le train. Ron n'avait pas pu les accompagner car il avait accidentellement projeté son pinceau imprégné de peinture pour le plafond sur la toile de la mère de Sirius, ce qui l'avait réveillé, et le temps de la calmer, le train serait déjà parti depuis longtemps. Remus, quant à lui, a choisit d'aller à Poudlard par transplanage.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur la voie 9/¾, Ginny alla directement chercher un compartiment dans le train. Hermione voulu la suivre mais Harry la retint par le bras.

« Attends Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose avant.

- Oui, que se passe-t-il, Harry ?

- Et bien, je me disais que comme Ron et moi nous ne revenons pas à Poudlard, j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de cela pour que tu ne nous oublies pas. »

Il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs. Hermione fut stupéfaite.

« Mais Harry, pourquoi penses-tu que je vais vous oublier, Ron et toi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu seras trop occupée avec le professeur Lupin pour penser à nous. Dit-il, l'air innocent.

- Occupée ? Avec le professeur Lupin ? Mais à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Hermione, on a bien vu comment tu le regardais, notre cher Remus ! Fit-il, l'air coquin.

- Allons Harry, ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je le regarde simplement comme une élève regarde son professeur. Fit-elle. »

Et Harry éclata de rire.

« Je le sais bien que tu ne ressens rien pour Remus. C'était une blague, rien qu'une blague ! Dit-il en s'esclaffant.

- Harry, je te jure que je te le ferais payer ! Dit-elle.

- En attendant, prends quand même ma carte, elle peut toujours servir, on ne sait jamais. Fit Harry. »

A peine avait-il dit ça que Ginny se précipita vers eux pour dire qu'elle avait trouvé un compartiment et que le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. Hermione fit la bise à Harry tandis que Ginny l'embrassa passionnément. Après cela, elles eurent juste le temps de monter dans le train avant qu'il ne se mette en route. Lorsque le train fut parti, les filles allèrent dans leur compartiment où elles retrouvèrent Luna, Neville et Hannah, qui comme elles, sont revenus faire leur septième année à Poudlard. Luna Lovegood était une jeune fille de taille moyenne, qui avait les cheveux blonds comme le blé descendant jusqu'à la taille et qui semblait être toujours enfermée dans sa bulle. Son père, Xenophillius, était le rédacteur en chef du _Chicaneur_, un magazine sorcier qui soutenait Harry lors de la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Neville Londubat était un garçon très grand, et qui avait les oreilles décollées. Il a fait preuve d'un grand courage en osant défier Voldemort, puis en tuant Nagini, le serpent et dernier horcruxe de celui-ci. Les parents de Neville avaient été jadis torturés à en perdre la raison par Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius. Quant à Hannah Abbot, elle était une élève de Poufsouffle et Neville semblait s'être beaucoup attaché à elle.

Durant le voyage, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances, de ce qu'ils comptaient faire après leurs études. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard lorsque la nuit fut tombée et ils furent accueillis par Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard. Dés qu'il vu Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Hannah, il leur dit :

« Alors, vous avez été assez courageux pour faire une dernière année à Poudlard ? Dit-il en souriant.

- On ne manquera jamais de courage pour venir à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas Neville ? Fit Hermione.

- Oh non, surtout pas après ce que l'on a vécu. Fit-il avec fierté.

- Et Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec vous ? Demanda Hagrid.

- Non, Kingsley leur ont proposé un poste d'Auror et ils ont acceptés. Fit Ginny.

- Ah, je suis content pour eux dans ce cas. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des premières années à récupérer. A plus tard. »

Tandis qu'Hagrid parti à la recherche des nouveaux élèves, le groupe des septièmes années prit les calèches qui les emmenèrent dans le château. Et là aussi, il y avait eu de nombreux travaux de reconstruction qui ont été réalisés après la guerre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient fait au 12 Square Grimault, tout avait été refait à l'identique dans Poudlard, le même type d'architecture, rien avait changé par rapport à avant la guerre. Ils s'installèrent à leur place dans la Grande Salle et Hermione vit que le professeur Lupin s'était déjà installé auprès des autres professeurs de Poudlard. Quelques minutes après, les premières années rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, légèrement trempés mais impressionnés. Le professeur McGonagall, qui était une sorcière à l'allure sévère, faisait l'appel, puis quand cela fut fait, elle prit place devant l'estrade, et honorant ses devoirs de directrice de l'école Poudlard, elle dit :

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voici qu'une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, trois mois après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Cette nouvelle année symbolisera le changement, aussi bien dans vos mentalités que dans vos efforts pour faire en sorte que Poudlard soit toujours une école de prestige. J'attends donc de vous à ce que vous soyez le plus respectueux possible envers tout le monde, quelque soit sa maison, et quelque soit votre maison. Cela dit, il me faut maintenant vous présenter les nouveaux professeurs qui vous fournirons les connaissances nécessaires pour cette année : Etant donné que le contexte politique a de nouveau changé, je vous annonce que l'étude des moldus est de nouveau possible à Poudlard, et il sera enseigné par le professeur Charlotte Spencer. »

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année ayant des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant se leva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

« J'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncer que le professeur Remus Lupin a accepté de revenir à l'école pour vous enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Le professeur Lupin se leva également sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement encore plus fort, si cela était possible, de la part des élèves.

« Et pour finir, étant donné que l'ancien professeur des runes nous a malheureusement quitté pour des raisons de santé, il sera remplacé par Dwight Pringston. »

Et le professeur Pringston se leva, une nouvelle fois sous les applaudissements.

« Et maintenant que je vous ai fait part des points les plus importants à retenir pour cette année, je vais maintenir dés à présent une tradition à laquelle le professeur Dumbledore était très attachée. Nous allons chanter l'Hymne de Poudlard. Vous pouvez prendre l'air que vous voulez. Attention... 1, 2, 3 : »

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard, _

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, _

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, _

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne, _

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes, _

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier, _

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié, _

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

« Maintenant que cela est fait, je vous invite tous dés à présent à aller vous coucher. Je compte sur les préfets et les préfets-en-chef pour que tout cela se passe sans le moindre désordre. Bonne nuit. »

Dés que ces paroles furent prononcées, les préfets et les préfets-en-chef prirent tout de suite leurs responsabilités et Hermione alla rejoindre son collègue préfet pour emmener les nouveaux Griffondors à leur dortoir. Dés que cela fut fait, elle alla rejoindre Ginny qui s'était déjà installée sur son lit. Elle dit :

« Je crois que pour une fois, on vivra une année tranquille à Poudlard.

- Je le crois en effet ! Répondit Hermione avant d'éteindre la lumière. »


	6. Première semaine de cours

**Chapitre 4 : Première semaine de cours.**

Le lendemain du festin du début d'année, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Spencer distribuèrent les emplois du temps, et il était assez chargé :

_Lundi: _

_8h/10h: Potions (Professeur Slughorn)_

_10h/12h: Enchantements (Professeur Flitwick)_

_14h/16h: Métamorphoses (Professeur McGonagall)_

_16h/18h: Botanique (Professeur Chourave)_

_20h/22h: Astronomie (Professeur Sinistra)_

_Mardi: _

_8h/10h: Soins aux créatures magiques (Professeur Hagrid)_

_10h/12h: Arithmancie (Professeur Vector)_

_14h/16h: Runes (Professeur Pringston)_

_16h/18h: DCFM (Professeur Lupin)_

_20h/22h: Ronde_

_Mercredi: _

_8h/10h: Etudes des Moldus (Professeur Spencer)_

_14h/16h : Runes (Professeur Pringston)_

_16h/18h : Histoire de la Magie (Professeur Binns)_

_20h/22h: Astronomie (Professeur Sinistra)_

_Jeudi: _

_8h/10h: Potions (Professeur Slughorn)_

_10h/12h: Arithmancie (Professeur Vector)_

_14h/16h: DCFM (Professeur Lupin)_

_16h/18h: Etudes des Moldus (Professeur Spencer)_

_20h/22h: Ronde_

_Vendredi: _

_8h/10h: Métamorphoses (Professeur McGonagall)_

_10h/12h: Enchantements (Professeur Flitwick)_

_14h/16h: Botanique (Professeur Chourave)_

_16h/18h: Soins aux créatures magiques (Professeur Hagrid)_

_* A partir de cette année, les cours d'Etude des Moldus sont obligatoires dés la troisième année._

« Avec cet emploi du temps, je me demande si nous aurons le temps de réviser nos ASPICS ? Fit Ginny.

- C'est drôle, je me posais la même question. Et si on allait en cours de potions ? Demanda Hermione.

- Vu l'heure, je pense qu'il serait grand temps. Dit Ginny. »

Et ainsi commença la première semaine qui ne fut pas de tout repos pour la préfète-en-chef. Entre les cours, les devoirs et les tours de garde la nuit, Hermione était un peu fatiguée. Mais elle ne perdait rien de son enthousiasme habituel. Elle avait fait gagné plus d'une centaine de points à la maison Griffondor en une semaine, la plus généreuse en terme de points étant le professeur Spencer, qui ne cherchait pas à faire de favoritisme même si certains élèves de Serpentards avaient du mal à se défaire de leurs préjugés.

En parlant de Serpentards, Hermione eut la surprise de croiser Drago Malfoy en sortant du cour de Métamorphoses, le vendredi matin. Drago était un jeune homme plutôt séduisant, les cheveux encore plus blond que ceux de Luna et les yeux aussi gris que ceux de son père, il avait un teint moins pâle que lors de la bataille finale. Il dit d'un ton peu assuré:

« Salut Granger ! Comme ça, tu es revenue à Poudlard !

- On dirait bien ! Toi aussi à ce que je vois. Fit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, je suis revenu contre l'avis de mon père. Avoua-t-il.

- Comment ça contre l'avis de ton père ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Disons qu'il pensait que je n'aurais pas une bonne réputation si je revenais maintenant, même ma mère n'a pas réussi à le convaincre. Du coup, elle a profité d'une convocation de mon père au ministère pour m'emmener à Poudlard. Je suis arrivé Lundi matin.

- Oh, et j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas être content à l'heure qu'il est ? Demanda Hermione.

- Au début, non il n'était pas content, mais maintenant il s'y est fait...

- Tant mieux... Il faut que j'aille en enchantements. Dit-elle.

- Attends, il faut que je te dise... je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait pendant ces années. J'avais mes convictions, je les exprimais, mais malheureusement, j'ai compris trop tard les conséquences que pouvaient avoir ce genre de pensées. Bien entendu, je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'on devienne de grands amis...

- Je pense que tu nous l'as prouvé quand nous avons été emmenés dans ton manoir, en ne dénonçant pas Harry. Je voudrais quand même que nous ayons des relations plus amicales, tu le mérites. L'interrompit Hermione.

- C'est d'accord, Hermione. »

Hermione lui sourit puis parti en cours d'enchantements où elle a faillit être en retard. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voulu revenir dans la salle commune de Griffondor qu'une voix l'appela :

« Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna, c'était Remus qui venait de sortir de son bureau. Il paraissait fatigué, sans doute à cause de la pleine lune qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques jours. Il dit :

« Bonjour Hermione, ta semaine s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, très bien, mais fatigante je dois avouer. Et vous professeur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Elle s'est bien passée également. C'est toujours un plaisir d'enseigner ici... Vous... vous voulez peut-être prendre un thé ou quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton peu assuré.

- Euh... c'est bien gentil à vous professeur, mais il faut que je rentre dans la salle commune, j'ai des devoirs à faire et je ne veux pas perdre du temps par rapport aux ASPICs. Je suis désolée. Dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Bon courage Hermione. Dit-il, un peu déçu. »

Et il s'en alla, sûrement dans la bibliothèque, car Hermione savait qu'il aimait bien préparer ses cours là-bas. C'est avec un pas décidé qu'elle franchit la porte de la salle commune où elle travailla jusqu'à tard le soir


	7. Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard

**Voici le chapitre 5! :) J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laissent des reviews. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer. ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.**

Deux mois avaient passés depuis qu'Hermione était revenue et l'hiver commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Hermione se montrait toujours sérieuse en classe et toujours peu encline à prendre des moments de repos. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas de vie sociale. Bien au contraire, elle parlait toujours autant à Ginny et Neville lors des repas ou lors des intercours et elle avait même pris l'habitude de faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Drago Malfoy. En effet, depuis leur conversation, Hermione et Drago avaient essayé de construire une amitié durable et à présent, ils s'entendaient très bien. Drago semblait être maintenant un garçon libéré de toutes les prérogatives que sa famille lui faisait endurer et Hermione aimait les bons côtés qu'elle découvrait chez lui au fil du temps. Drago se révélait être un garçon qui a un très grand sens de l'humour et avec lui, Hermione sentait qu'elle pouvait lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Du côté des professeurs aussi, tout allait très bien, enfin presque. Les relations qu'elle entretenait avec Remus avaient beaucoup changés. Ils étaient toujours amicaux, certes, mais elle sentait cependant qu'il était moins chaleureux ces derniers temps. A chaque fois qu'Hermione voulait discuter un peu avec lui à la fin de ses cours, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas lui parler, du style : « Veuillez m'excusez Hermione, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail donc si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous remettrons cela à une autre fois. » ou alors « J'ai un autre cour après le votre, donc je ne peux pas vous parler. » Mais ce que ne comprenais surtout pas Hermione, c'est pourquoi ce comportement semblait changeant selon les semaines. En effet, si certaines semaines, discuter avec Remus était mission impossible, il y avait d'autres semaines où Remus l'invitait à boire un thé ou se montrait plus chaleureux envers elle, mais comble de malchance, cela tombait toujours quand Hermione avait le plus de travail, donc ce n'était jamais facile.

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, alors qu'elle était dans la salle commune, qui était bondée, pour travailler son devoir d'arithmancie qu'elle doit rendre pour lundi, Ginny vint la voir, s'assit à côté d'elle et dit :

« Salut Hermione, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas !

- Salut Ginny, non pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais si tu as regardé le tableau d'affichage, mais il y a une sortie de prévu à Pré-Au-Lard samedi prochain, ce sera le début des vacances de Noel. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec nous ?

- Ah, euh, disons que j'ai beaucoup de travail et je ne voudrais pas perdre du temps dans les devoirs.

- Mais enfin Hermione, les vacances viendront juste de commencer, tu peux bien t'accorder un peu de répit. Fit Ginny, choquée.

- Mais... Commença Hermione.

- Et puis, regarde comment tu es faite Hermione, tu as plein de cernes et tu es obnubilée par les examens. Je pense que cette journée à Pré-Au-Lard te fera le plus grand bien et te permettra de faire sortir les examens de ta pensée. Dit Ginny.

- Et bien... je pense que tu as raison ! Cette journée ne me fera pas de mal. Après tout, j'ai plein d'autres jours pour travailler. Fit Hermione en souriant.

- Je préfère cela. Conclue Ginny. »

Le jour de la sortie au village, Hermione se prépara avec le plus grand soin, enfila son manteau, son écharpe, ses gants et son bonnet et alla rejoindre Ginny et Neville dans le hall. Elle dit :

« Alors les amis, vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui, on attendait plus que toi ! Fit Neville.

- Et bien allons-y ! Mais à une condition. Dit Hermione d'un ton solennel.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Neville et Ginny avec appréhension.

- Que l'on commence par Honeydukes, c'est mon préféré !

- Pas de soucis Hermione ! Dit Ginny, enthousiaste. »

Et ils partirent à Pré-Au-Lard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, ils allèrent comme promis chez Honeydukes. * D'innombrables étagères débordaient des plus succulentes friandises qu'on puisse imaginer. Des nougats moelleux, des cubes de glace à la noix de coco, des caramels dorés, des centaines de chocolats différents disposés en rangées bien nettes. Il y avait aussi un grand tonneau rempli de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et un autre qui contenait des Fizwizbiz, les fameux sorbets qui permettent de s'élever au-dessus du sol. Sur un autre mur, on trouvait des Bulles Baveuses, des chewing-gum produisant des bulles mauves qu'il était impossible de faire éclater avant plusieurs jours, d'étranges fils dentaires qu'Hermione ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'envoyer à ses parents, ainsi que des Souris glacées et des Gnomes au poivre. *

Hermione, Ginny et Neville, rejoints ensuite par Hannah passèrent une heure à tout explorer et lorsqu'ils sortirent de chez Honeydukes, ils s'apprêtèrent à faire un tour chez Zonko quand :

« Bonjour les septièmes années ! Fit une voix derrière eux. »

Hermione et les autres se retournèrent, et elle eut une exclamation de stupeur quand elle vit qui se tenaient devant eux alors que Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami.

« Harry ! Ron ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'écria Hermione, folle de joie de revoir ses amis.

- Et ben ça alors ! Vous deux à Pré-Au-Lard ! Vous êtes en mission ? Demanda Neville.

- Non, nous sommes en vacances ! Répondit Ron en souriant.

- Et comme Ginny m'avait dit dans sa dernière lettre que vous serez à Pré-Au-Lard cet après midi, avec Ron, on en a profité pour vous rendre une petite visite. Finit Harry.

- D'ailleurs, il paraît que tu ne voulais pas venir au début, Hermione ? Demanda Ron d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Oui, je l'avoue ! Mais Ginny a su me convaincre et je ne le regrette pas du tout ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Dit-elle.

- Je crois que l'on ne pourra jamais t'enlever ce goût prononcé que tu as pour le travail. Dit Harry d'un ton taquin.

- Et moi, j'ai la vague impression que vous n'arrêterez jamais d'embêter notre chère Hermione. Fit une voix derrière Hermione.

- Professeur Lupin ! Fit Ron. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien ! Je vois que vous avez organisé une petite réunion de retrouvailles. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Et bien, nous avons prévu de faire un tour chez Zonko, si vous voulez venir professeur... Commença Ginny.

- Oh non, je ne voudrais pas vous embêter, en revanche, je serais intéressé de savoir si Mlle Granger accepterait de venir boire un verre au Trois Balais avec moi ? »

Hermione fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Remus lui propose un verre. Mais elle se dit qu'après tout, Remus voulait rattraper toutes les fois où ils n'avaient pas pu parler avec et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'elle accepta. Quant à Neville, encouragé par la soudaine proposition de Remus, il se tourna vers Hannah et lui demanda :

« Hannah, est-ce que tu voudrais venir boire un verre chez Madame Pieddodu, tu sais, le salon de thé ?

- Chez Madame Pieddodu ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me le demande, oui... pourquoi pas ? »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Neville l'entrainait en direction du salon de thé. Remus et Hermione en profitèrent pour en faire de même. Il ne restait plus que Ginny, Harry et Ron au milieu de la plus grande place. Ils se regardèrent hébétés.

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Demanda Harry.

- Si vous voulez faire quelque chose tout les deux, allez-y, ça ne me dérange pas. J'irais chez Zonko tout seul. Fit Ron, l'air maussade.

- Non, on va aller avec toi chez Zonko ! Après tout, j'ai bien le droit de profiter un peu de mon frère, non ? Dit Ginny.

- Elle a raison ! Nous, nous avons toute la vie pour profiter l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas Ginny ? Ajouta Harry.

- Oui, parfaitement ! Dit Ginny à un Ron qui a retrouvé le sourire. »

Et c'est ainsi que Ginny, Harry et Ron allèrent chez Zonko, en racontant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le mois de Septembre.


	8. Rendez-vous au Trois Balais

**Bonjour!**

**Je vous mets la suite un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je précise que normalement, je publie un chapitre tous les Samedis.**

**J'ai aussi oublié de vous dire que dans le chapitre précédent, le passage qui est entre les * * est un passage directement extrait de _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_, par soucis de fidélité au livre.**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous au Trois Balais.**

Pendant que les garçons et Ginny sont partis chez Zonko, de leur coté, Hermione et Remus prirent place vers une table que leur a désigné Madame Rosmerta, la patronne de l'auberge pour qui Ron avait toujours eu un faible. Elle demanda :

« Que voudriez-vous prendre comme verre ?

- Pour moi, ce sera une bieraubeurre. Répondit Hermione.

- Ce sera la même chose pour moi. Ajouta Remus.

- Pas de soucis ! Deux bieraubeurres ! »

Une fois que Madame Rosmerta eut rapporté les bieraubeurres et que Remus eut payé l'addition, ils burent une gorgée de leur verre et Remus dit :

« Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour ces derniers mois, Hermione. Je me suis conduis au fil de mes sautes d'humeur, entre le travail et mes transformations mensuelles. Mais je sais que ce ne sont pas des excuses valables. En fait, il n'y a aucune excuse pour justifier mon comportement qui était pitoyable.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous dois des excuses. Je n'aurais pas du insister comme je l'ai fait pour discuter avec vous. J'aurais du voir que vous n'aviez pas la tête à ça et vous laisser tranquille. Je ne suis qu'une empotée.

- Ne dites pas cela. Vous êtes la meilleure des jeunes sorcières que je n'ai jamais connue. Même Tonks ne peut rivaliser avec vous... Veuillez m'excuser, c'est encore un peu dur d'en parler.

- A ce propos, où en êtes-vous avec Teddy, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il est encore avec Andromeda. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était très contente pour mon poste à Poudlard et du coup, je passe tous les week end chez elle, avec mon fils. D'ailleurs, je pars ce soir pour le voir. Mais je ne crains qu'elle veuille limiter les moments passés avec lui. Avoua-t-il d'un ton faible.

- Mais pourquoi refuserait-elle que vous le voyiez ? Elle n'a pas le droit de faire une chose pareille !

- Parce que je suis encore et toujours célibataire. Le week end dernier, elle m'a demandé où j'en étais à ce propos. Je lui ais dit que j'en étais au point mort et elle m'a rappelé que je ne pourrais pas le récupérer définitivement tant que je ne me serais pas trouvée une compagne sérieuse.

- C'est vraiment très embêtant ! Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous aider, je le ferai volontiers.

- Hélas, je ne crains que vous ne puissiez rien faire contre ça... Enfin bref, nous avons assez parlé de moi. Que comptez-vous faire après cette dernière année à Poudlard ?

- Et bien, j'aimerais beaucoup entrer dans une école de formation pour devenir médicomage à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, et pourquoi pas ouvrir une petite clinique ici, à Pré-Au-Lard. J'aime bien l'ambiance qui règne au sein de ce village.

- Ce serait une très bonne idée. Vous avez toutes les compétences pour ! Dit-il en posant involontairement sa main sur celle d'Hermione. »

Ce contact inattendu de la part de Remus eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique en Hermione. Remus, voyant ce qu'il avait fait, retira sa main derechef. Il semblait très gêné. Hermione, de son coté, regarda son professeur. Malgré ses cernes et la fatigue que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage, il paraissait quand même très séduisant et ses yeux couleur miel auraient pu séduire n'importe quelle femme... En voyant par où ses pensées la menaient, elle se reprit et tenta de calmer ses hormones en réfléchissant. Jamais elle n'avait eu conscience que Remus pouvait l'attirer jusqu'à cet instant, mais le problème c'est qu'elle avait 18 ans, et lui 39 ans, donc cela relevait de l'impossible qu'ils puissent s'aimer et elle était persuadée que Remus ne voudrait jamais de quelqu'un comme elle.

De son côté, Remus était intérieurement bouleversé par ce qu'il s'était produit. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller comme ça ? Mais il a tellement été séduit par Hermione, sa beauté, son intelligence, ses petites manières de vivre qui lui rappelait tant sa Rosalie. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, c'était de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aime, l'emmener chez Andromeda pour récupérer son fils et vivre dans un endroit où ils pourraient fonder leur famille. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. L'amour ne marchait jamais comme ça. Comme pour se reprendre, Remus bredouilla des excuses à Hermione qui les acceptèrent vaguement.

Ils finirent leur verre et se levèrent de table. Alors qu'Hermione lui dit au revoir pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui devaient déjà être revenus au château, Remus lui dit cette phrase saugrenue :

« Au fait Hermione... ?

- Oui, professeur ? Répondit-elle.

- Veuillez encore m'excuser pour ce geste délibéré et... Souviens-toi du passé ! »

A peine avait-il dit cette phrase qu'il avait transplané, ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de répondre. Que voulait-il dire par « Souviens-toi du passé » ? Elle tenta de répondre à la question en rentrant au château mais elle ne trouva pas de réponses plausibles pour. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle pour manger, ses problèmes s'envolèrent directement car Ginny avait des tas de choses à lui dire :

« Assis-toi vite Hermione ! Tu n'es pas encore au courant de la nouvelle ?

- Quelle nouvelle ? Demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Je suis en couple avec Hannah ! Annonça Neville avec joie. - Félicitations Neville ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ! J'imagine que le thé de Madame Pieddodu y est pour quelque chose. Dit Hermione en souriant.

- Oui, enfin pas directement ! C'était plus facile que je ne le pensais ! Fit Neville.

- J'aimerais bien affirmer la même chose ! Dit Hermione d'un ton maussade.

- Alors Hermione, ce verre avec Remus, c'était comment ? Demanda Ginny à voix basse.

- C'était bien ! Nous avons beaucoup parlé, des études, de Teddy, etc... Et vous, vous êtes allés chez Zonko ?

- Oui, mon frère a complètement dévalisé le magasin, tu aurais du voir la tête qu'a fait le gérant de la boutique, c'était trop marrant. Après cela, nous sommes allés au Trois Balais en espérant vous y voir, toi et Remus, mais vous étiez déjà partis.

- Ah euh oui ! Il devait aller chez sa belle-mère pour voir son fils, et j'ai cru que vous étiez déjà rentrés, donc je suis retournée au château !

- Sinon, tu ne connais pas la dernière : Mon frère Ron sort avec Lavande !

- Lavande ? Lavande Brown ? Celle qu'on connaît ?

- Elle-même ! Et apparemment, maman n'est pas très contente ! Elle dit même que c'est une seconde Fleur, mais en plus pimbêche ! Enfin, s'il est heureux avec elle, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

- Oui, enfin, vu ce que ça avait donné en sixième année, j'en doute ! Mais après tout, c'est sa vie. Je monte me coucher. A tout à l'heure si le marchand de sable n'est pas encore passé.

- D'accord ! Dit Ginny. »

Arrivée dans le dortoir, Hermione se démaquilla, se mit en pyjama et s'enfonça dans le lit. Elle n'avait pas eu tellement faim, après les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti au Trois Balais. Elle essaya de s'endormir mais en vain, elle pensait trop à Remus. Soudain, elle eut l'idée de prendre un livre pour lire, en espérant qu'elle s'endormirait avec, mais alors qu'elle voulu en dénicher un dans sa valise, quelque chose tomba par terre. Elle le ramassa et elle se rendit compte que c'est la carte du maraudeur qu'Harry lui avait prêté avant de partir pour Poudlard. Hermione eut soudain l'envie de s'amuser et de voir où les personnes qu'elle connaissait le mieux dans le château se trouvaient et d'imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en ce moment.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Dit-elle. »

Mais au lieu de voir le plan du château s'afficher sur la carte du Maraudeur, des lettres vinrent s'inscrire pour former les mots suivants qu'Hermione put lire :

« Souviens-toi du passé ! »

Avant même qu'elle ne put essayer de comprendre le sens de cette phrase, énoncée quelques heures plus tôt par Remus au village, elle sentit la fatigue l'envahir d'un coup et elle s'endormit.

Après ce qui lui a semblé être une éternité, Hermione entendit des voix autour d'elle et elle se réveilla. Tout d'abord, tout lui paraissait flou, puis elle distingua une chevelure rousse, elle crut d'abord que c'était Ginny :

« Ginny, que s'est-il passé ? »

Ce à quoi la forme dotée de la chevelure rousse répondit :

« Désolée, je ne suis pas Ginny, je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Je les attends avec impatience. ^^**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Dragya:**** Oui! Et puis, je crois que Remus fait aussi ça pour se faire pardonner de son comportement. ^^ Merci beaucoup. :)****  
**


	9. Bienvenue à Poudlard!

**Coucou! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. ^^**

**Je remercie hp-drago et scpotter pour leur avis.**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas. ^^**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Bienvenue à Poudlard !**

Après ce qui lui a semblé être une éternité, Hermione entendit des voix autour d'elle et elle se réveilla. Tout d'abord, tout lui paraissait flou, puis elle distingua une chevelure rousse, elle crut d'abord que c'était Ginny :

« Ginny, que s'est-il passé ? »

Ce à quoi la forme dotée de la chevelure rousse répondit :

« Désolée, je ne suis pas Ginny, je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

Hermione, sous le choc de cette apparition, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi la mère d'Harry était à ses côtés, décida de prendre les jambes à son cou et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor et courue dans le château. Voyant que des gens arrivaient, elle se cacha derrière une statue. Lorsque les personnes passèrent devant elle sans qu'elles la voient, Hermione fut abasourdie. Elle ne reconnaissait personne. Hermione sentait que quelque chose venait de se passer et elle voulu en avoir le cœur net : Elle alla voir le professeur Dumbledore à son bureau. Mais arrivée devant la gargouille gardant son bureau, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau directorial. Elle essaya toute forme de friandises que le directeur était susceptible d'aimer, mais aucun ne marchait. Par chance, la gargouille se mit à pivoter sur elle même et un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir à peu près son âge sortit de la statue. Hermione failli avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant. Le garçon en question était assez grand, il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, et portait des petites lunettes rondes. Hermione dit :

« Oh Harry ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis contente de te voir ! J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar ! »

Le garçon la regarda d'un air surpris, puis il sourit et dit :

« Ah non, moi c'est James, James Potter ! Mais j'avoue que si tu m'appelles Harry, ça ne me gênerait pas ! Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà rencontré dans le château, quel est ton nom ? »

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse ! Elle ne trouvait pas cela normal qu'elle se trouve confronté à Lily dés son réveil, puis à James ! Peut-être que Ginny et Harry avaient décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour et elle choisit donc de jouer leur jeu et donna le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Je m'appelle Rosalie, Rosalie Hawkins.

-Enchantée de te connaître Rosalie ! Si tu veux voir le directeur, le mot de passe est « whisky pur feu. »

- Merci beaucoup...James !

- De rien, et au fait... j'aime beaucoup ta façon de t'habiller ! Dit-il d'un air moqueur. »

Hermione se regarda et constata avec horreur qu'avec toutes ces émotions, elle avait oublié de se rhabiller et trainait donc dans le château avec son pyjama jaune avec des nounours bruns. Se reprenant, elle dit le mot de passe à la gargouille et frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle entendit un « Entrez ! » et entra dans le bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, occupé à lire des papiers qui devaient surement venir du ministère. Il lui semblait aussi que le directeur avait pris un petit coup de jeune pendant la nuit. Hermione s'approcha de lui, et dit :

« Bonjour professeur, pourrais-je vous parler, c'est assez urgent ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore leva des yeux de ses documents et la regarda d'un air interrogatif. Croyant d'abord qu'il la regardait de cet air là à cause de son pyjama, ce qu'il lui répondit la glaça de terreur.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais, je suis Hermione Granger, élève en septième année à la maison Griffondor et préfète en chef, et je suis l'une des amies de Harry Potter ! Fit-elle, désespérée.

- Je suis désolée Miss, mais je ne connais pas de Hermione Granger, ni de Harry Potter. Fit-il, l'air désolé. »

Hermione commença à comprendre ce qui se passait. Lily Evans James Potter Dumbledore qui ne la reconnaît pas. Elle prit le risque de demander :

« Professeur... en quelle année sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nous sommes en 1977 ! Affirma-t-il joyeusement. »

Ce que prenait le professeur Dumbledore comme une bonne nouvelle paraissait être la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Hermione qui pâlit sérieusement à cette nouvelle. Elle fit :

« Monsieur, je crois que je viens d'avoir un problème temporel, car en 1977, je n'étais pas encore née, et quand je me suis endormie dans mon dortoir, j'étais en 1997. »

A cette phrase, le professeur Dumbledore perdit son air joyeux et reprit un air grave.

« Miss Granger, il faut m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivés ici ?

- Justement, je ne sais pas ! Avoua-t-elle.

- Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de ce qui s'est passé avant que vous ne vous endormiez ?

- Et bien, je me souviens que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir et j'ai voulu prendre un livre en espérant que ça me fatiguerait. Mais un morceau de papier est soudainement tombé de ma valise, j'ai voulu le prendre pour savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Il y avait une seule phrase : « Souviens-toi du passé ! » Et je me suis endormie brusquement, et quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis retrouvée face à face avec Lily Evans.

- C'est très intéressant tout cela ! Il semblerait qu'effectivement, vous soyez revenue dans le passé ! Mais cela est très étonnant que vous soyez arrivée à une époque où vous n'étiez pas née.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Dit Hermione. Est-ce que vous pourriez me ramener dans la bonne époque s'il vous plait ? Demanda Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas ! C'est la première fois que je suis confronté à une situation comme celle-là. Je vais essayer de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver une solution. Cependant, Miss Granger, je dois vous dire, qu'à première vue, tout porte à croire que vous avez quelque chose à accomplir ici, et qui sera d'une importance capitale à votre retour dans votre époque, si j'en juge votre phrase. Mais je vous confirmerai cela quand j'en saurais plus au sujet des circonstances qui vous ont amenés ici.

- Merci beaucoup professeur ! Dit Hermione.

- Autre chose miss vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez à la maison Griffondor à votre époque, n'est-ce pas ! Je vais dire au professeur McGonagall que vous êtes une nouvelle qui arrive de Beauxbâton et que Madame Maxime m'a conseillée de vous admettre chez les Griffondor. Au fait, quel va être votre nom ici? Parce qu'il ne me semble pas bon pour vous et pour tout le monde que vous vous présentiez sous le nom de Hermione Granger.

- J'ai dit à James Potter que je m'appelais Rosalie Hawkins.

- Oh, vous avez déjà rencontré Monsieur Potter ! Très bien Mademoiselle Hawkins, vous trouverez vos affaires dans le dortoir des filles chez les Griffondor.

- Je vous remercie professeur ! Je vais vous laisser tranquille.

- Comme vous voudrez Miss Hawkins. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon séjour dans notre époque. »

Hermione sortit du bureau du professeur Dumbledore complètement choquée et déboussolée. Ainsi donc, elle était remontée vingt ans en arrière et elle s'appelait dorénavant Rosalie Hawkins. De plus, il faudra qu'elle fasse bien attention à ne rien révéler qui puisse changer le cour des choses de son époque. Elle décida d'aller au dortoir des Gryffondor pour aller se changer avant que tout le monde ne la voie dans cette tenue là.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? La suite Samedi prochain. ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**hp-drago:** **Merci pour ta review. Tu as tout compris! :D Bisous. ^^**

**scpotter:** **Merci beaucoup. ^^**


	10. Nouveaux amis

**Coucou! :D**

**Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive une semaine en retard car j'ai eu un soucis de décalage avec la publication de ma fiction sur skyrock et je voulais le rattraper. ^^**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me mettent en alerte ou en favoris, ça me fais plaisir, mais des reviews, ça me ferais encore plus plaisir.**

**Réponses aux reviews en bas. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Nouveaux amis.**

Arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle entra dans le dortoir des filles et se dirigea vers son lit. Comme le professeur Dumbledore l'avait promit, des affaires au nom de Rosalie Hawkins se trouvaient sur son lit, et tout s'y trouvait : Ses affaires vestimentaires, son uniforme ses livres scolaires, ses affaires de potions. Elle s'habilla avec son uniforme et lorsque cela fut fait, elle se retourna et se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à face avec Lily. Elle était telle que Harry lui avait décrit au travers de photos, grande, les cheveux auburn, les yeux verts. Elle était très belle. Hermione était encore choquée de se trouver devant la mère de Harry. Si seulement il savait ce qui lui arrivait, il en serait jaloux. Et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle lui dit :

« Rebonjour, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure, je crois que je t'ai effrayée.

- Oh, oui, mais ce n'est rien ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Tant mieux ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Je suis Rosalie, Rosalie Hawkins. Dit Hermione.

- Enchantée Rosalie ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. Tu es nouvelle ?

- Oui, j'arrive de Beauxbâton, en France !

- Ah super ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Lily et Hermione passèrent la matinée à discuter de leur vie. Lorsque midi arriva, elles estimèrent qu'il était temps de descendre pour aller manger.

« Je vais te présenter mon petit-ami et quelques uns de mes amis, ne t'inquiète pas si ils te paraissent... comment dire... curieux, mais c'est dans leur nature, et ils sont très plaisants quand on les connais bien. Dit Lily. »

Hermione savait à peu près qui elle allait rencontrer, le petit-ami de Lily devait surement être James, et ses amis étaient très certainement Sirius, Remus et... Peter. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à l'éventualité de rencontrer Peter, celui qui avait trahi James et Lily... mais elle devait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'ailleurs, rien ne s'est encore passé.

A leur arrivée vers la table des Gryffondor, Hermione et Lily surprirent James dans une conversation très animée avec justement Sirius, Remus et Peter, au sujet d'une brune qui trainait dans les couloirs en pyjama jaune et nounours bruns.

« ... Je vous jure, c'était la première fois que je vois quelqu'un aller voir Dumbledore habillé de cette façon, je pense qu'il faut avoir beaucoup d'audace. Et en plus, elle m'a appelé Harry !

- Quoi ? Il existe quelqu'un, dans ce château, qui ne connaisse pas ton nom James ? C'est un scandale ! Fit un autre garçon qui devait être Sirius.

- Il ne faut pas la critiquer, elle est peut-être nouvelle ici, c'est normal qu'elle ne connaisse personne. Fit Remus.

- En tout cas, ça ne m'a pas dérangé qu'elle m'appelle Harry, ça change de James ! J'espère qu'elle sera à Gryffondor.

- Bonne nouvelle pour toi mon chéri, la « nouvelle » est bien avec nous chez les Gryffondor ! Fit Lily en cachant de ses mains les yeux de James.

- Hey, Lily ! C'est super alors ! Mais... et ton pyjama. Dit James en s'adressant à Hermione. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc. C'est sûr, elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser avec les Maraudeurs.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester en pyjama toute la journée quand même ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ca aurait pu être marrant ! Fit James sur un ton de défi.

- Ma tenue de ce matin était involontaire ! Ce n'est pas correct de se présenter devant des gens en pyjama. Répondit Hermione.

- Ca c'est ce qu'on dit ! Fit James.

- Et si tu arrêtais un peu de l'importuner et que tu la laisses se présenter aux autres, tu en penserais quoi, James ?

- Que c'est une bonne idée. Alors, le beau brun à coté de moi, c'est Sirius, et c'est mon meilleur ami, le garçon en face de moi, c'est Remus, et celui qui est à coté de Remus, c'est Peter.

- Enchantée de vous connaître, Sirius, Remus et Peter, je m'appelle Rosalie Hawkins et je viens de Beauxbâton. J'ai du venir à Poudlard car mes parents ont déménagés dans le Sud de l'Angleterre.

- Ah, tu as habité en France, quelle chance ! Fit Remus, souriant.

- Oui. Répondit Hermione. »

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Hermione put observer de manière plus attentive les Maraudeurs. Sirius était, comme James le leur avait fait remarqué, très mignon. Son sourire était charmeur et il semblait avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Sirius qu'elle avait connu, maigre, vieilli, à cause de ses années passées à Azkaban. De la même manière, Remus semblait être moins fatigué que dans son époque, mais il était toujours aussi beau et ses yeux couleurs miel... Hermione devait arrêter d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle ne pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un qui, quand elle sera revenue dans son époque, aura sûrement trouvé une nouvelle femme. C'est sur ces pensées douloureuses qu'Hermione porta son regard sur Peter, l'homme qui avait détruit la vie de tous ses amis. Hermione le trouva singulièrement moche, du moins, il n'avait pas le charme de Sirius ou de Remus, il était assez chétif, et le trouvait très peureux et timide.

La suite du week end se passa très bien pour Hermione, elle avait fait connaissance de manière plus approfondie avec chacun des Maraudeurs, qui l'avait accepté dans son groupe. Lily semblait être très amoureuse de James. Remus lui avait dit que leur couple était tout récent, et que ça avait fait changé James. Il était moins prétentieux qu'avant. La première semaine de cours en leur compagnie se passa aussi très bien pour Hermione. Elle craignait au début d'avoir perdu ses facultés magiques, mais elle constata pour son plus grand plaisir en Métamorphoses qu'elle n'avait rien perdu. Le professeur McGonagall a même déclaré à toute la classe que c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait une élève aussi doué, ce qui suscita l'admiration de tous les garçons, surtout de Remus, pensa Hermione, qui se dit aussitôt que c'était une idée qu'elle se faisait. Le professeur Slughorn ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur elle, pour lui, Hermione semblait être la révélation de l'année. Les cours du professeur Binns sont toujours aussi ennuyeux et ceux de botanique toujours aussi intéressants. Elle avait toujours autant de travail à faire, mais elle semblait être moins préoccupée par ça que dans son époque, la faute sûrement aux Maraudeurs.

Dans tous les cas, Hermione commençait à se sentir à son aise dans cette époque là, peut-être mieux que dans son époque à elle, même si Voldemort est toujours là au temps des Maraudeurs.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ncisdu61: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira tout autant! :)**

**hp-drago: J'avoue que je n'ai pas montré Hermione sous son meilleur jour pour le coup. Je pense qu'on peut expliquer cela par le fait qu'elle ne veut pas croire à ce qui lui arrive, je sais pas si tu vois... En tout cas, je te remercie de ta review. ^^**


	11. Mission

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte, et qui m'ont laissés des reviews. ^^**

**La réponse aux reviews sont en bas.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Mission.**

Trois mois étaient passés depuis que Hermione était arrivée au temps des Maraudeurs, et elle se sentait comme si elle était restée dans son époque. En effet, elle était maintenant très proche des garçons et de Lily, qui était presque devenue comme une confidente, une personne à qui elle pouvait parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Elle s'entendait aussi très bien avec James, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de la charrier avec son pyjama. Mais le maraudeur avec qui elle était vraiment le plus proche était Remus. C'est bien simple, dés que les cours de la journée se terminaient, ils allaient directement à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir ensemble, et aussi pour s'entraider, Hermione aidant Remus quand il ne comprenait pas une notion d'un cour, et inversement. Elle était moins proche de Peter, et bizarrement, de Sirius, surtout depuis le jour où elle lui avait mis un râteau devant tous les élèves de Griffondor, un soir, dans la salle commune.

C'était un début de week end, et Sirius avait passé toute la semaine à essayer de la séduire, en vain. Et ce soir-là, n'y tenant plus, Sirius demanda le silence dans la salle commune et dit à une Hermione complètement ahurie :

« Ma très chère Rosalie, ton prénom m'évoque un champ de rose dans lequel on aimerait plonger sa main sans se faire piquer. Pourtant, ce sont bien des picotements que je ressens au niveau du ventre dés que je te vois. Quand tu me parles, je me laisse assourdir par le son de ta belle voix, quand tu es à coté de moi, je me laisse enivrer par le parfum de rose que tu dégages. Oui, Rosalie, je t'aime à la folie, et moi, Sirius Black, je m'engage à être l'amant le plus fidèle, le plus prévenant et le plus gentleman des amants que tu puisses connaître dans ta vie. »

Lily, qui était à coté de Hermione, pouffa de rire. Les garçons le regardèrent interloqués, surtout Peter qui se demandait comment on pouvait avoir autant de culot pour parler à une fille, et Hermione semblait ahurie, mais soudainement, elle se reprit et lui dit :

« Je suis contente que mon prénom ait pu te faire évoquer toutes ces belles choses, seulement, es-tu vraiment sincère ?

- Mais bien sûr que je suis sincère ma beauté, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

- Parce que l'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, je ne sais rien de ta vie et tu ne sais rien de la mienne. Seulement, j'ai entendu dire par des sources de confiance que ta grande passion est de faire la cour à toutes les filles qui passent à coté de toi, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir être ta nouvelle conquête Sirius. Je suis désolée.

- Attends, tu... tu es en train de me dire que tu...refuses ? Dit-il.

- Il me semble que oui ! Répondit-elle simplement.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me refuser une telle chose Rosalie, aucune fille ne s'est refusée à moi ! S'écria-t-il.

- Il faut bien une première fois à tout. Dit-elle. »

Hermione et Lily montèrent dans leur dortoir alors qu'elles laissaient un Sirius complètement désorienté tandis que les Griffondors se moquaient de lui. James s'approcha de lui et fit :

« Il me semble que les roses sont bien piquantes ces derniers temps, l'Eté va être beau.

- Tais-toi James ! »

Et depuis que Hermione avait empêché Sirius de jouer les jolis cœurs avec elle, il lui semblait qu'il s'était ostensiblement éloigné d'elle, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils s'adressaient la parole, certes, mais ces conversations étaient toutes de courtes durées.

Un matin, alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie des Maraudeurs et de Lily, l'arrivée du courrier se fit entendre, les hiboux se posant vers leur maitre pour leur livrer des colis. Hermione fut surprise de voir un hibou grand-duc se poser devant elle. Elle prit la lettre, récompensa le hibou avec des céréales et du lait qui s'envola juste après, décacheta la lette et lut :

_Chère Miss Hawkins,_

_Pourriez-vous me rendre visite dès que vous aurez fini de prendre votre petit-déjeuner ? C'est à propos de vous-savez-quoi qui vous concerne directement. _

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S : J'ai découvert très récemment les tartes aux citrons meringuées, et je dois dire que les moldus ont de très bons goûts en matière de dessert._

Remus qui avait vu Hermione lire sa lettre dit :

« Rien de mal j'espère ?

- Non, je dois juste aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, c'est à propos...de mon emploi du temps.

- Tant mieux alors. Fit-il, l'air soulagé.

- Tu attendais du courrier ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, j'en attends de ma mère, elle est souvent malade depuis quelques années.

- J'espère qu'elle ira mieux. En tout cas, je dois y aller. A plus tard. Dit Hermione avec un sourire. »

Et elle sortit de table pour aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait caché le bureau du directeur, elle se posa la question du mot de passe mais elle se souvint du post-scriptum à la fin de la lettre, et dit :

« Tartes aux citrons meringuées. »

La gargouille se retourna, découvrant un escalier, et monta les marches avant d'arriver devant la porte du bureau. Elle frappa trois coups mais personne ne répondit. Elle entra quand même et constata qu'elle était seule. Elle prit donc le temps d'observer un peu la pièce. * C'était une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres. Posés sur des tables, d'étranges instruments en argent bourdonnaient en émettant de petits nuages de fumée. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres.* Hermione constata que rien avait changé entre cette époque et la sienne. Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur les petits objets, le directeur fit son apparition.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avez pas entendu entrer.

- Ce n'est rien ! Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, c'était au sujet de votre retour dans votre époque.

- Ah, et vous avez trouvé un moyen de me faire revenir. Demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Annonça Dumbledore.

- Mais, comment je vais faire ? J'ai mes ASPICS, mes amis, ils vont s'inquiéter, mes parents aussi ! Fit Hermione, paniquée.

- Cependant, d'après le livre que j'ai consulté, il semblerait que vous, vous puissiez faire quelque chose pour revenir.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda Hermione, plein d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de voir !

- Mais, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de spécial pour revenir dans mon époque.

- Cela doit être une sorte de mission que vous vous devez d'accomplir. Cette mission doit avoir une importance vraiment capitale pour l'avenir si vous êtes revenus jusqu'à cette époque. Et puis, pensez à la phrase que vous avez lu avant de venir ici.

- Je vois, je vous remercie pour vos informations. Dit-elle d'un ton morne. »

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Dumbledore l'interpella :

« Miss Hawkins, rappelez-vous qu'à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à celle ou celui qui en a besoin, surtout n'hésitez pas. »

Hermione regarda le professeur Dumbledore, elle lui sourit et elle lui dit :

« Merci professeur. »

Et elle s'en alla en cour de soins aux créatures magiques.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. :) Qu'en pensez-vous? Comment envisagez-vous le rapprochement entre Remus et Hermione dans l'époque des maraudeurs? Je mettrais la suite samedi prochain. :)**

**Le passage du chapitre qui est entre les ** est extrait de _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_, écrit par J. .**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Dragya: Merci pour ta review! Oui, je crois que c'est le grand défi de cette fiction: faire en sorte que ça sorte de l'ordinaire parce que les auteurs qui écrivent des remione au temps des maraudeurs font toujours à peu près la même chose. ^^Non, on dit un cheveu, des cheveux, c'est comme un pou, des poux (comme comparaison, il y avait mieux je sais... XD) J'ai adoré écrire le passage avec le pyjama de Hermione! J'essaye d'être la plus fidèle aux livres de notre J.K.R nationale. ^^ Encore merci pour ta review.**

**hp-drago: Merci pour ta review. En même temps, je suppose qu'il y a peu de personnes qui peuvent trouver Peter...attirant! XD J'ai envie d'en faire un personnage drôle, mais il faut que j'étudie la question pour éviter de le rendre OOC. Hermione ne pourra pas changer le futur à proprement dit, mais ce qu'elle devra faire va changer son destin... ^^**


End file.
